KiddoX
by ninamascota
Summary: Proxy Blue informa de extraños robos que suceden en la ciudad. Hay niños involucrados, y sucesos extraños. Mutantx intentará descubrir qué esta sucediendo. Brennan revivirá parte de su propia historia.
1. What

1.

Adam terminС de leer el mail en la pantalla. ParecМa imposible que algo asМ estuviera ocurriendo. La humanidad avanzaba a pasos agigantados en algunas areas, pero en otras parecia vivir en la edad de las cavernas.  
SuspirС y encendiС el intercomunicador:  
- Brennan, Shalimar-  
Brennan estaba en su habitaciСn haciendo ejercicio, como cada maЯana.  
- Estoy en camino - - Voy enseguida - respondiС Shalimar, mientras apuraba el cafИ que tenМa en la mano.

Unos minutos despues se encontraron en el laboratorio. Adam explicaba:

- Acabo de recibir un mail de uno de mi informantes en el gobierno.- Brennan hubiera querido conocer su identidad, pero ya sabМa que era inЗtil preguntar. Adam era extremadamente reservado con la identidad de "amigos.  
- SegЗn parece, de un tiempo a esta parte ha aumentado considerablemente el nЗmero de delitos menores en algunos sectores de la ciudad. - - Y quИ tiene eso de raro? con las polМticas sociales que lleva adelante el gobierno, la discriminaciСn y la pobreza creciente, es lСgico que suceda - expresС Shalimar. - SИ que lo que dices es correcto, Shal, pero lo interesante es que en mАs del 50 por ciento de los casos las vМctimas dijeron que los asaltantes eran niЯos, de no mАs de 11 aЯos. Nunca estaban armados, ni eran "amenazados" . Y que siempre sucedМan "cosas extraЯas" que les impedМan defenderse, o perseguirlos. Y que no se iban corriendo: DesaparecМan en el aire -  
- Uou! Eso sМ es extraЯo. No es cierto, Bren? - Brennan parecМa distraido. - Uh? Eh, sМ, sМ, muy extraЯo. -  
- Pasa algo? - preguntС Adam - A mМ? no, nada. Todo esta bien. Creo que debo ir a investigar inmediatamente, no crees?- - Si, por eso los llamИ a ti y a Shalimar. Tomen la Helice y.  
- Vamos Adam, no es para tanto, son niЯos. Puedo hacerlo sСlo. Shalimar tendrА cosas mАs importante sque hacer, verdad Shal?- - No realmente, Brennan. De hecho todo ha estado muy tranquilo ultimamente. Es bueno tener algo de acciСn, no crees?- y Shalimar mirС a Brennan con una sonrisa pМcara.  
- Vamos, Shal, son niЯos, no serА divertido. No habrА acciСn, tal vez deberМas-  
- Brennan, que diablos sucede? Sabes que siempre deben trabajar en equipo, de que se trata todo esto?- preguntС Adam, harto de escucharlos discutir.  
- De acuerdo. Vamos. Pero llevaremos el pontiac, nada de helices, de acuerdo?- Brennan diС media vuelta y saliС rapidamente del laboratorio Adam mirС a Shalimar. Shalimar le mirС y su expresiСn decМa "Y yo que diablos sИ?" y saliС corriendo, antes de que Brennan se fuera y la dejara en el Santuario. 


	2. Where

2.

Brennan llevaba 20 minutos conduciendo sin decir una palabra. Shalimar no iba a presionarlo. No podМa obligarlo a confiar en ella. HacМa menos de un aЯo que Иl habМa llegado al Santuario, y desde entonces habМa sentido que existМa una "conexiСn" entre ambos. AЗn asМ, le costaba lidiar con Brennan cuando el se cerraba de esa forma. Hubiera querido sacudirlo hasta que auqel tonto le dijera en que diablos estaba pensando, pero sabМa que no conseguirМa nada de ese modo. Si el no querМa hablar, que no lo hiciera.

Delitos menores. Trabajan en grupo. NiЯos. Demonios! todo coincide - PensС Brennan. SСlo que estos desaparecen en el aire...vaya, que extraordinario! - y sonriС para sМ.

Llegaron a una de las zonas indicadas en el gps. Adam habМa enviado todos los datos que se tenМan al respecto.  
Algunos callejones, inmensos galpones que pertenecМan a importantes empresas y hoy estaban abandonados y polvorientos gracias a la recesiСn. Edificios de oficinas que ya no recordaban lo que significaba la palabra "mantenimiento". Lo bastante alejado del centro como para no llamar la atenciСn de los paseantes ni deportistas, y lo bastante cerca como para encontrar algun incauto regresando a casa luego del trabajo. Y muchas vМas de escape. Un buen lugar, pensС Brennan.

- Tal vez deberМamos separarnos, Shal, para cubrir mАs terreno, no crees? - PreguntС Brennan de la forma mАs inocente de la que fue capaz.  
- No lo sИ, Brennan, no estoy segura...- - Vamos, Shal, si cualquiera de los dos necesita ayuda, el otro lo sabrА. Tenemos los anillos, recuerdas? No hay nadie por aquМ. y no parece el lugar adecuado para que vengan las familias a veranear, verdad? Prometo que si gritas, te oirИ y correrИ a salvarte...- Brennan sabМa que Shalimar no resistirМa que la tratara como a alguien dИbil.  
- Bien, pero ante la menor sospecha, me avisarАs, cierto?- ContestС no muy convencida.  
- Lo prometo, Shal - Cuando la muchacha se hubo alejado, Brennan observС detenidamente a su alrededor. Shalimar se habМa dirigido a unos edificios abandonados. ParecМan un buen lugar donde esconderse de la justicia, si fueras un delincuente perseguido, pero sobre todo, si fueras un adulto que quisiera proteger sus espaldas en todo momento.  
Brennan eligiС un antiguo galpСn destartalado. Por fuera se veМa mas sucio y abandonado que el resto. La entrada principal tenМa una puerta de doble hoja con una gran cadena y un candado...que no se habМa tocado al menos en los ultimos 5 aЯos. AЗn asМ, Brennan sabМa que era el lugar correcto. Le recordaba mucho al lugar que Иl habМa tenido que elegir mucho tiempo atras. 


	3. Dangerous uncles

3.

Cuando iba a entrar, escuchС unas voces cercanas. Risas y maldiciones. Sonaban como un par de borrachos hablando entre sМ, pero estarМa bien confirmarlo.  
Se acercС con cuidado al callejСn, y pudo ver a dos hombres y una pequeЯa. La niЯita, que no tendrМa mas de 4 aЯos, abrazaba a su muЯeca, y parecМa atemorizada.  
- Vamos, p-p-equeЯa, ven aquМ, assshИrcate al t-t-tМo Paul.. ven.. cariЯo. El tМo te tratarА muy bien...- - SМ, princesssa, ven, tu tМo Paul y tu tМo Larry se saben unos juegos muy divertidosshhh jjajaja - La niЯa se mantenМa inmovil. No lloraba, ni gemМa, ni salМa corriendo.  
Uno de los hombres intentС acercarse y tomarla por los hombros.  
- Creo que no tiene ganas de jugar con ustedes - La voz de Brennan sorprendiС a los hombres, quienes evidentemente no esperaban mАs compaЯia.  
- y tЗ quien eres?- preguntС el supuesto "tМo Paul"  
- No importa quien seas, nadie te invitС a esta fiesta, serА mejor que te largues - acotС "Tio Larry.  
Brennan se acercС lentamente, ubicАndose entre los hombres y la niЯa. Ese par de borrachos no eran suficiente para Иl, pero querМa evitar que lastimaran a un inocente.  
- Muchachos, porque no se van tranquilos, no quiero pelear con ustedes - - Ya es tarde para eso, idiota! - y un destello descubriС el cuchillo en la mano de "Paul" .  
Se abalanzС sobre Brennan, quien hizo un par de fintas esquivАndolo, Paul siguiС de largo y no pudo mantener su precario equilibrio. Mientras se levantaba, Larry se abalanzС sobre Brennan con un trozo de madera en la mano, tratando de golpearlo en la cabeza.  
- Eso fue algo estЗpido - dijo Brennan, agachАndose, tomando la madera y tirando de larry hacМa sМ mismo. le propinС un golpe en el estСmago, y mientras pasaba de largo, le dМo una patada en el trasero.  
Paul volviС al ruedo con su cuchillo y la cara deformada en una expresiСn de rabia y estupidez. Cuidado! - Brennan escuchС la voz de la niЯa y se girС, esquivando la hoja y capturando la muЯeca de Paul, retorciendola por detrАs de su espalda, hasta ponerlo de rodillas.  
- Ahhh! maldito seas, me vas a quebrar el brazo! -  
- Tal vez lo haga, pero mientras lo decido tal puedas prometerme que no volverАs en toda tu vida a pasear por estas calles. Crees que sea posible?- PreguntС educadamente Brennan.  
- Ahhh, Siii, Siiii, lo que digas, maldiciСn! 


End file.
